sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Danik Kreldin
Danik Kreldin (40 BBY—) was the Empire's last Grand Admiral, and thirty-seven year veteran of both the Old Republic Navy and the Imperial Navy. Prior to his promotion to Grand Admiral, he was the Imperial Advisor to Darth Malign, and later Aleister Vadim. He initially retired as a High Admiral, and went on to serve as the Advisor, but was later brought out of retirement in the wake of the Battle of O'paal and became a Grand Admiral, in order to avoid a fourth Imperial Civil War. He was the founder of the Black Stars squadron, considered the most infamous Imperial fighter squadron in history, and the most decorated officer in Imperial history. His trademark was his starfighters painted crimson red, an unusual color pattern for a military craft. Generally considered to be the best pilot in the Galactic Empire, with a kill count of over five hundred confirmed kills, Danik was also a cunning military strategist and tactician, plotting many of the Empire's victories throughout his tenure as an admiral and military advisor. He was known as The Nightmare of Athaniss, a title bestowed upon him following the Second Battle of Athaniss during the Second Imperial Civil War, after shooting down twenty-three enemy fighters in a single confrontation. Despite popular belief, Kreldin is not a part of the "Old Guard," the group of high ranking Imperial officers who were trained in Old Republic Naval Acadamies and served in the Clone Wars, as Kreldin was never put through Academy - instead, he was enlisted in the Navy and was given a field commission during the war. Considered a hero by the Empire, Danik is also known as a war criminal to the New Republic, namely due to the Chandrilan Massacre and the Desolation of Cochran in 14 ABY, and other actions against the Republic. He is also the orchestrator behind the Dacan Pandemic. Despite his years of service to the Empire, Danik was partly responsible for the Third Imperial Civil War, but still remains a prominent figure in the Imperial hierachy and the military. Besides his reputation as one of the galaxy's best pilots, Danik is also known for his uncanny ability to be present at nearly every major battle and campaign throughout the Galactic Civil War and to have only been shot down thrice throughout his entire career in the Old Republic and the Galactic Empire. Out of the military, Kreldin is considered one of the best swoop racers in the galaxy, and is one of the managers of the Galactic Swoop League. At the beginning of 15 ABY, he discovered his true heritage when he happened upon a Sith Holocron, kept hidden for millennia in the vaults of the Kreldin Estate, passed down by his ancestor - Davin Kreldin, a Sith Lord in the Brotherhood of Darkness. Biography Early life (40 BBY–22 BBY) Born to Kennith and Tesera Kreldin, Danik grew within the grounds of the Kreldin Estate, the Kreldin family being a wealthy upper-class family, its money generated by the Sindahar Mining Corporation founded by Kennith's great-grandfather, though the young and adventurous Danik would often venture out into the depths of Coronet City and beyond, where he would pick up invaluable skills he would later apply to his military career. As Danik's father was a naval officer in the Republic Judicial Department, Danik stayed with his grandfather, Jarth Kreldin, who taught young Danik how to fly a starship and who eventually bought Danik his first swoop. Danik honed his piloting skills over the years, participating in several street swoop races until he entered into a tournament at the age of 17 - which, to his dismay, he lost. Danik idolized the Jedi. He followed their exploits through the HoloNet, and dreamt of one day being like them. His love of the Jedi would continue on up until the end of the Clone Wars. Danik got his first taste of a starfighter at the age of 18, and from there on he decided to follow in his father's foot steps (currently a captain in the Republic Navy) and enlisted in the Navy. His brother, Jinn Kreldin, would be born several years later. Republic career (22 BBY–19 BBY) Eighteen years old, and just out of basic training, Danik was assigned to a newly-constructed ''Acclamator''-class assault ship, the ''Aken'', as a naval gunner. Danik had to wait four years, as he was not an officer, before he could get into the cockpit of a starfighter. Fate, however, would find Danik behind the controls of a starfighter in just a few months. War between the Republic and the Confederacy erupted just two months after Danik was assigned to the Aken. From Geonosis to Alaris Prime, Kreldin shot down eight enemy fighters as a gunner. But, by the time of the Battle of Thule, there was a shortage of pilots aboard his transport and Danik was offered to pilot in combat. Danik proved himself to be a great pilot, shooting down four craft and surviving the bloody conflict. He was allowed to continue piloting, and shortly after the Battle of Sarapin, Danik received a commission to ensign. Danik's reputation steadily grew throughout the Clone Wars. He was known as a famous ace and leader with a knack for survival. Indeed, Danik lost many squadron mates, but managed to always pull through. He was transferred to many different stations and squadrons until he landed himself as squadron leader of Red Squadron aboard the Jabiim's Ghost. He would fight at dozens of confrontations, including the titanic Battle of Coruscant, but by then the war was drawing to a close, and the rise of Emperor Palpatine had arrived. By the end of the Clone Wars, Danik was an established lieutenant, ace and leader, one of the few famous non-Jedi pilots in the Republic. Throughout the war, Kreldin looked up to the Jedi as he always had - as his heroes, rolemodels. He fought alongside them through countless battles. But with their "rebellion" against the Chancellor, Kreldin's morale was crushed, and his childhood idols had turned into his greatest enemies. He swore revenge against the Jedi, and this thirst for revenge would continue throughout the rest of his life, making it a personal goal for him to kill every Jedi that may have survived the Purges. Imperial Career (19 BBY—) Danik's Imperial career began just as his career in the Republic ended. The Galactic Republic became the Galactic Empire, and Danik remained in the Navy, agreeing with the changes brought about by the New Order. Danik's reputation would increase exponentially during his time in the Empire. Inter-war period (19 BBY–0 BBY) The period between the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War was one of many conflicts involving the Empire moving eliminate early opposition and stomping out dissenters. From enslaving the Wookiees to the Kwymar Suppressions, Danik remained an active pilot aboard the ''Victory''-class Star Destroyer Emperor's Might. Early Galactic Civil War (0 BBY–4 ABY) Initially, Kreldin was assigned to the Death Star, but was called away to deal with the Battle of Solem, which saved him from destruction during the Battle of Yavin. Now a lieutenant commander and stationed aboard the ''Imperator''-class Star Destroyer, the [[I2SD Tyrant|HIMS Tyrant]], Danik served with distinction at battles such at Kalaan, the conquest of Yavin IV, and Thyferra, among many more. Eventually Danik was assigned to Darth Vader's personal task force, the Death Squadron, from where Danik would fight in battles such as Hoth, Bespin, Fondor, Kothlis, and the confrontation against Black Sun over Coruscant, which saw the death of Prince Xizor and the destruction of the criminal syndicate. At the Second Battle of Bajic, Danik predicted the end of the rebellion, with a significant portion of its fleet wiped out. After the battle, Kreldin was allowed to customize his Interceptor. He painted it crimson and installed some more efficient life support systems in his cockpit, though he personally doubted he would ever have to rely on it. After the Battle of Bajic, the Tyrant and the rest of the Death Squadron would be called to Endor for the Battle of Endor, and ambushed the Alliance fleet. The rebels were outgunned, stuck in between the second Death Star and the Imperial Navy. It was at Endor where Danik met future Black Star pilot and friend, Fianar Reanus. Danik was one of the Imperial pilots who flew into the Death Star's superstructure during the battle in pursuit of the Alliance starfighters, but was saved from death by pursuing the decoy fighters out of the Death Star. From afar he witnessed the destruction of the [[w:c:starwars:SSD Executor|HIMS Executor]], crashing into the Death Star itself, and in a rage he launched a suicidal charge on the Home One itself. Due to Fianar Reanus's intervention, he pulled off the attack before he got himself killed, and when Captain Gilad Pellaeon ordered the withdrawal, Danik returned to the Tyrant, although his friend, Reanus, would be shot down - and later recovered - on Endor itself. Mid to Late Galactic Civil War (4 ABY—) Danik escaped aboard the Tyrant to Imperial Center, only to find it under attack by the self-proclaimed New Republic several months later in the Battle of Coruscant. Danik joined up with the Emperor's Pride Fleet under Warlord Tagger, only to be met with defeat yet again in the Second Battle of Coruscant and the proceeding mop-up operations by the Republic. Throughout the Imperial Civil War, Danik remained loyal to the Interim Ruling Council, believing in the New Order alone and not personal glory. As a result Danik would participate in many of the Empire's operations against both the newly established New Republic and various Imperial Warlords. It was a dark time for the Empire, and Danik was questioning his continued existence. From battle to battle, defeat to defeat, the Imperials were on the run, ravaged by civil war - until the reigns of the Empire were taken ahold by Warlord Valak. From his Castle Tsabak on Dreven, Valak proclaimed himself Emperor, and a new age for the Empire begun. Danik was relieved to finally see the Empire unified once more, and his morale skyrocketed. Danik was transferred to the [[I2SD Malevolent|HIMS Malevolent]], the veteren Tyrant being sent away to Outer Rim duties. It was Danik's reputation as a skilled pilot and leader that kept him at the front lines. Danik helped in the orchestration of many of the Empire's battles following Valak's ascension to the throne, including the Battle of Caspar and the Third Battle of Coruscant. With the Death Star III spreading fear throughout the galaxy, and the Empire reclaiming most of its lost territory, Danik's career soared, landing him in the admiralty. Black Stars (11 ABY–12 ABY) Danik Kreldin and Fianar Reanus founded the Black Star squadron shortly after the Battle of Cochran. It was a five-man elite fighter squadron, consisting of only the Empire's best pilots and stationed aboard the Imperial Corvette, the [[Admiral Canis (ship)|HIMS Admiral Canis]]. It was the Black Stars that set Danik's legendary status into stone, and where he earned the nickname The Nightmare of Athaniss. The Black Stars would suffer no defeats throughout their existence, although they would begin a rivalry with the smuggler Axel Vichten, who remains the only man to ever elude the Black Stars in battle. Around this time, Danik was appointed to the highly secretive Select Committee of COMPNOR, the Commission for the Preseveration of the New Order. Danik was honored to received this privelege, and felt he was on the way great power. Danik, however, was nearing the end of his piloting career, his age and other responsibilities getting in the way. Ultimately, Danik was forced to retire from active pilot duties, and soon after the Black Stars were disbanded by Admiral Osbourne. Dark times were soon approaching the Empire, however. The Neo-Empire (12 ABY–13 ABY) Valak had abdicated the throne, Admiral Osbourne his replacement. Only a few months later, however, Osbourne was overthrown by Lorn Rhys and the Empire thrown into turmoil in the Third Imperial Civil War after the destruction of Selene and the [[SSD Dark Eminence|HIMS Dark Eminence]]. Danik, a supporter of Osbourne, launched his own coup against Rhys in the midst of the war, which failed. Danik was forced to flee, meeting up with his old friend Fianar Reanus and the two established the Neo-Imperial Movement. Based off of the Truth and Reconciliation, a ''Marauder''-class Corvette, the Movement gained many supporters and the ire of Rhys's Empire. Troubles brewed in the Movement, however, and Danik soon found himself in a trap set by the Empire on Etti IV. Unable to fight his way out, Danik was captured by the Authority and imprisoned. Realizing he was as good as dead, as the Authority would merely hand him off to the Empire's Lord Korolov, Danik attempted suicide - and failed, thanks to the intervention of one Scaven Marx. Marx, an influential man in both the Empire and the Authority, helped Danik fake his death and assisted in smuggling Danik out of prison and off of Etti IV. Return to Power (13 ABY—) Danik remained in hiding, under Marx's protection, and worked as an agent for the future Grand Moff. Danik infiltrated Coruscant in 13 ABY, knowing full well it was the target of a Republic attack in the coming months, and helped prepare defenses and organize resistance on the planet. When the Republic invaded, Danik fought against the invading troops on the ground, but was forced into the lower levels after the Imperial defeat. Danik remained on Coruscant for several more months, operating as an underground insurgent, damaging the Republic's effort to pacify the planet. Eventually, Danik and his underground movement were crushed, and Danik was forced to flee the planet. To his good fortune, however, Lorn Rhys was overthrown shortly after, and Warlord Malign had ascended to power in the Empire. Danik was welcomed back to the Empire as a hero. He quickly climbed back up the rank ladder, until his retirement in 14 ABY where he was given an honorary promotion to high admiral. His retirement from active duty, however, did not mark the end of his Imperial career. He served as Malign's military advisor, given new powers and responsibilities, and orchestrated both the Dacan Pandemic and the great Imperial blitzkrieg in the early months of 14 ABY, where the Empire reclaimed Bothawui, Corellia, Chandrila, and Bespin, as well as annexed the Caspian Democratic Union. Post-Blitzkrieg With the successful completion of the blitzkrieg, the Empire had reclaimed nearly all of its territory lost during the Civil War and the fragmentation of the Empire, and Danik was hailed as the finest commander in the Imperial military. Several months later, however, he would lead the ill-fated Second Battle of Etti IV, losing two Star Destroyers under his command, both famous Star Destroyers, the Conqueror and the HIMS New Order. Despite the loss, heavy damage was inflicted upon the Republic fleet, as well as the destruction of the iconic Crusader, thus salvaging Danik from any serious repercussions. No Rest The Battle of O'paal resulted in the collapse of Imperial High Command. A power vacuum erupted, one that could bring an end to all the Kreldin had achieved. Thus, in order to prevent another Imperial Civil War, Kreldin was brought out of retirement to take charge of the Imperial Military, and was given the rank of Grand Admiral by Warlord Vassily Korolov. With his white uniform and new rank bars, Kreldin set out to restructure the Military and bring an end to the Republic for good, setting his sights first on Cochran. Ultimate Retribution Months prior to receiving his new rank, Kreldin proposed a plan to destroy the Griffons Alliance once and for all. The plan called for the destruction of Cochran, utilizing the seldomly used Imperial tactic of Base Delta Zero. Just a week before commencing with the operation, Kreldin was kidnapped by the Dark Jedi Johanna Siri te Danaan, and, under the influence of the Force, was forced to divulge the secrets of his grand plan. Johanna, however, decided not to go to the Republic with this knowledge, and the plan to destroy Cochran went ahead as planned. Stuck to a medical bed due to injuries received from Johanna, Kreldin led the battle from the bridge of the Malevolence, overseeing the destruction of the Griffon Navy and the overall execution of the campaign. At the end of the battle, Kreldin issued the code word: Base Delta Zero. The heaviest bombardment in galactic history commenced, and in less than one hour, Cochran was no more. The Sith After the desolation of Cochran, Kreldin returned to Corellia and to the Kreldin Estate. With the death of his father, Kennith, he no longer felt bound to his father's rule of venturing into the family vault, deep within the grounds of the Estate. After searching the vault, he discovered a pyramidal-shaped object, which, upon touch, displayed the image of a human male, who revealed himself to be Davin Keldan - or Kreldin, as he later changed his name to. Davin was a Dark Lord of the Sith in the Brotherhood of Darkness, nearly one thousand years prior to the Battle of Yavin. Davin survived the annihiliation of the Sith Order at the battle of Ruusan. Davin Keldan changed his name to Kreldin and hid from the Jedi, and started the Kreldin family line. Taking the Holocron with him, with hopes of fulfilling his revenge against the Jedi, Kreldin sought out Darth Malign. Weapons Collector (13 ABY—) In 13 ABY, Danik began collecting weapons and other rare items, and is currently the owner of one of the largest private weapons collection in the galaxy, including many rare and valuable weapons (found through his many black market connections). It has been said that Kreldin can supply a small army, and he has attracted many enthusiasts and prospective buyers to browse his collection. In late 14 ABY, Kreldin showcased his collection at CDEW on Etti IV. Bounty Hunting and Galactic Swoop League (13 ABY—) Shortly after his retirement from active service, and before the Blitzkrieg was put into action, Danik picked up bounty hunting to keep himself active, and indeed collected several high bounties, notably on Tatooine, with the help of his future aide, Sandor Woden. Danik, however, would eventually stop actively participating in the occupation, in order to lead the Empire during the Imperial Blitzkrieg. In addition to his bounty hunting, Kreldin earned a spot as one of the managers of the Galactic Swoop League, being one of the famous swoop racers throughout the galaxy. Black Sun (14 ABY–14 ABY) At the urge of his savior, Scaven Marx, Danik was brought into the fold of the highly secretive criminal organization, Black Sun. Danik, however, was uneasy about this new appointment, fearing what the Empire would do to him if he was discovered, or what Black Sun would do to him if they discovered his involvement in their destruction in 3 ABY over Coruscant. Danik was made Captain of Expatra, the military branch of the organization, but before long, Danik quit the organization and severed all ties with the group and its members. DIREX Board (14 ABY—) During the Etti IV Crisis of 14 ABY, Danik was appointed as the Imperial Advisor to the Corporate Sector's DIREX Board. Appearance and Equipment Danik Kreldin stood at a less-than-intimidating 1.8 meters, and was, for all intents and purposes, average in his appearance. Following his retirement from the military, Danik was often seen wearing a fedora atop his head, covering his ever graying brown hair, and a trench coat over a Corellian-made suit. Eventually he would wear his white grand admiral's uniform upon coming out of retirement. At least three sheaths were worn under his trench coat, holding a variety of melee weapons, typically Vibro-Rapiers, and throughout his body he had many Rodian Daggers and assorted knives concealed, as a last line of defense. From time to time, especially during his bounty hunting days, Danik could be seen in Enhanced Armor and its attached jetpack, carrying high-class weaponry, including two ZCF Grenade Launchers and two MWC .48 Enforcer Pistols. In space, he came known by his trademark crimson-painted starfighters and starships, including the infamous TIE Interceptor Mark 2, the Black Star I, known to his enemies as SF-5085, its transponder. His other vehicles were the Z-95A Head Hunter II, the Red Comet; the Z-96 Headhunter, the Der Kummer; the Scimitar Assault Bomber, the War Horse; the A-wing, The Nightmare of Athaniss; the ''Lambda''-class Shuttle, the Corellian Hope; and prior to the fall of the Neo-Imperial Movement, the ''Marauder''-class Corvette, the Truth and Reconciliation. All of these vehicles were purchased by Kreldin over the years, with the exception of The Nightmare of Athaniss, an A-wing which he disabled in combat and took as his own. Medals and Awards See Danik's Military Awards. Battle History Danik Kreldin's battle record is highly extensive, spanning thirty-six years and numerous conflicts. See Danik's Battle History. OOC Info Danik joined the MUSH in March of 2001, joining the Imperial Navy as a starfighter pilot. He rose through the ranks quickly, and in 2002 became a MUSH legend along with his IC rival, Axel. In 2005, Danik became an Original Feature Character and the Imperial Assistant Faction Head, though stepped down as an Original Feature Character in December of 2005. Kreldin, Danik Kreldin, Danik Kreldin, Danik Kreldin, Danik Kreldin, Danik Kreldin, Danik Kreldin, Danik Kreldin, Danik